Soulsilver: Organization Style!
by gryphonsson
Summary: The Organization wake up from their supposed ending of existence, only to get transported to the Pokemon world... I pity the poor, unsuspecting creatures... Rated M for Larxene's mouth, just to be on the safe side!


GS: YO, FELLAS! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I got writing constipation.

Inu: *Stares* ...What the heck is writing constipation?

GS: Writer's block to the hundredth power, minus any help from the Plot Bunnies. Anyway, without further ado, say hello to our guest stars… *pulls a lever, causing a trapdoor in the ceiling to open and for Organization XIII to drop into the room* THE ORGANIZATION!

Xemnas: *gets up and brushes himself off* Exactly why are we here?

GS: *grins evilly* So that the audience and I may watch your hilarious antics, of course! I do not own KH or Pokemon; if I did, I'd be FILTHY STINKIN' RICH! Oh, and I don't own XIII Ninja either; I just got some of the idea from it, namely the reincarnation bit. I also don't own Terry Pratchett's books, which is where the Death-talks-in-capitals thing came from. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

SoulSilver: Organization Style!

Chapter 1: Redemption

* * *

Axel blinked as he found himself in a pitch-black area. 'Where am I? Last thing I remember is putting all my being into that one attack… shouldn't I be gone now?' He noted the other Organization members around him, coming to as well.

Larxene was the first to speak up in her usual manner. "Where the fuck are we? Aren't we supposed to be gone?"

NOT QUITE.

The Organization turned to stare at what appeared to be a skeleton… in a black robe… with a scythe…

Demyx pointed, panicking. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S DEATH! RUN!"

Death sighed. CALM DOWN. SURPRISINGLY, IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE YOUR TIME YET.

Demyx blinked, pausing in mid-run. "Oh… why?"

Death frowned, at least as much as a skeleton with no lips could. WELL… He seemed reluctant to speak. YOU GOT OFF ON A TECHNICALITY.

Axel grinned. "Oh? What kind?"

Death frowned further. …LIVING BEINGS HAVE HEARTS. SINCE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THEM, YOU WEREN'T ALIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND THEREFORE YOU TECHNICALLY CAN'T DIE.

As Axel burst out laughing at the irritated look on the skeleton's face, Roxas stepped forward. "All right, but why am I here?"

Death shrugged. YOU WERE FORMED FROM TWO HEARTS, NOT ONE. THEREFORE, YOU'RE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON THAN SORA OR VENTUS, AND YOU GET YOUR OWN CHANCE AT LIFE.

The first eight members' eyes widened and did a double-take towards Roxas, but the Key of Destiny only looked more baffled. "Who's that?"

IT'S A LONG STORY, AND I'M AFRAID I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. AT ANY RATE, YOU'RE BEING SENT TO ANOTHER WORLD, COMPLETE WITH HEARTS THIS TIME. ONCE YOU'RE THERE, THERE WILL BE A MAN THERE WHO WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING; I'VE ARRANGED FOR PALKIA TO DROP YOU OFF THERE. GOOD-BYE. Death vanished, and a portal opened up underneath the Organization…

* * *

Professor Elm had been having a very strange day. First 9 new Pokemon from all over Johto had come into his lab from who-knows-where. Then the starters for new trainers had started staring expectantly at the ceiling. After a little bit, some of the Pokemon from earlier had joined them. The only way the day could get any stranger was if –

"OOF!"

"YIKES!"

"AARGH!"

"FUCK!"

CRASH!

…Was if something like that happened. Elm stared at the wormhole in the ceiling as it vanished, then turned to the 13 individuals that had fallen out of it onto the floor and stared at them. After a moment, one of them – a man with silver hair and orange eyes – managed to get untangled from the others and turned to the Professor. After a moment, he spoke. "Where are we?"

* * *

After a long and lengthy explanation (during which the other Organization members managed to get untangled as well), Xemnas closed his eyes and processed this information. _'So, we're on a world populated by creatures with varying abilities, which coexist with humans… interesting…'_

Axel, on the other hand, was a lot quicker to act. He grinned and turned to the Professor. "How about hooking me up with one of these Pokemon things, Prof?" He asked eagerly.

Elm blinked. "Well, actually, it's funny you should mention that; some wild Pokemon wandered in the other day, giving the lab 12 total – just one short of the number of people in your group."

Xemnas was brought forth from his musings by this information and looked rather interested. "Do you have any Pokemon similar to ghosts?"

Elm nodded. "Actually, yes, a Gastly – " He was interrupted by the Pokemon in question suddenly appearing in front of Xemnas, calmly meeting the man's eyes. The Organization's leader stared back calmy for a moment before nodding slowly. "He'll do. Welcome to the Organization… Eraqus." The newly named Eraqus smirked back coolly.

Xigbar grinned. "Got any that can – " His reply was broken off when an Abra teleported on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. He grinned weakly. "Nice! How's Brainiac sound for you, kiddo?"

The Abra beamed happily. "Abra!"

Xaldin observed it all, noting the Spearow moving to perch on his shoulder. "Your name shall be Hawk. Understand?" The Spearow nodded calmly.

Vexen, meanwhile, was looking for his partner when he felt something poke his leg. He looked down and saw a Sneasel eying him calculatingly. "Hello… Subzero." The Chilly Academic eyed his new partner right back.

Lexaeus calmly looked down at a Geodude, which was in front of him with its arms crossed. "…Stone," he greeted the Rock-type, which nodded in return.

Zexion, meanwhile, was reading up on this new world, and made no movement when he felt a Spinarak crawl onto his shoulder and start reading with him. _'Insidius… yes, that will work.'_

Saix felt something against his leg, and looked down to see a silver-colored Eevee rubbing against him. The Eevee smiled up at him. Saix sighed. "Very well; come along, Moonlight."

Axel grinned as he found his own partner: the lab's Cyndaquil. "All right, Flare, between you and me, we're gonna light up the world!" The Cyndaquil looked just as excited at the prospect as Axel did.

Demyx had been dozing when he suddenly felt something start jumping up and down on his stomach. His eyes shot open, and he watched as the Totodile jumped off of him and began running around in circles, chattering its name over and over again all the while. "Jeez, chill out! I'm gonna call you Jaws, because you've got quite the pair of them on you." Jaws grinned a tooth-filled grin at his new Trainer.

Luxord was sitting down, shuffling his deck as he looked around around for a Pokemon that could play cards when a Meowth jumped up into the chair, looking at the deck pointedly. Luxord chuckled and began dealing the cat Pokemon a hand. "You can go first, Blackjack."

Marluxia smiled and picked up the small Chikorita, which was busy preening itself in the mirror. "My my, aren't you a pretty little thing? I'll call you Belladonna; beautiful, but deadly." Belladonna beamed up at her new trainer and nuzzled him.

Finally, Larxene frowned as a Mareep walked up to her. "What the fuck are you supposed to be?" The Mareep just smiled, tail swishing, causing Larxene to sigh. "Fine, you can be my partner. Your name's Mary; think you can handle that, you oversized cotton ball?" The Mareep made a noise that sounded like acceptance.

Roxas frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Where's MY Pokemon?"

* * *

GS: There you have it, fellas!

Roxas: Seriously, where's my Pokemon?

GS: SILENCE! YE SHALL OBEY GRYPHONSSON! Besides, you'll get him eventually.

Larxene: Why the fuck am I stuck with a walking ball of cotton?

GS: Simple. Xemnas's pokemon is a Gastly because a Gastly is a ghost type, and if you think about it, Nobodies are a type of ghost. Since he's the leader of the Nobodies, I figured that would work well. Xigbar gets an Abra because they can both teleport, and Xaldin gets a Spearow because most wind-based attacks are Flying-type and Xaldin uses spears – Spearow, spears. Vexen gets a Sneasel because, frankly, I have trouble seeing him with a Jynx, and the only other Ice-type Johto natives are Swinub, which is power-based, and Delibird, which, frankly, would be more Luxord's style, seeing as the Present attack could heal or harm. Lexaeus gets a Geodude because an Onix wouldn't fit in the Lab, and as for Zexion, I got the idea for his Pokemon from the phrase "a web of lies" (and, frankly, I think Spinarak is awesome). Saix gets the Shiny Eevee because it's the color of the moon and will evolve into Umbreon later on, and Axel, frankly, was a no-brainer. Considering the personality of Ash's Totodile way back when, I figured it'd make an interesting contrast with Demyx's personality, and Meowth's Pay Day attack fits in perfectly with Luxord's love of games (Pay Day = more money = more gambling). Marluxia's Chikorita is another no-brainer, since it sprouts flowers as Meganium later on. Finally, Larxene's Mareep is cute and fluffy, which is another amusing contrast to Larxene, who, frankly, is the exact opposite. As for Roxas… Well, you'll have to wait and see. R&R!

* * *

Push the button…

A llleeetle lowwwerrrr…

JUST PUSH IT ALREADY!


End file.
